


The Light Shall Lead Her Safely

by littlebark



Series: Linette Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebark/pseuds/littlebark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trek to safety is a long and cold one after being buried at Haven. His voice is the beacon that she focuses on, the one that carries her forward - whether she realizes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Shall Lead Her Safely

Pain woke her up with a force so sudden she found she could make no noise. Linette tried to roll over to her side, to get away from whatever was causing her ribs to hurt until she realized it was her _ribs_ that were causing the pain. Taking deep breaths, she closed her eyes and assessed the damage.

_Multiple broken ribs. Head is pounding, can’t feel my toes… Possibly because of the cold. First things first…_

She waited for her heartbeat to slow, and when she was certain she would not do more harm than good she released a wave of healing magic. Usually she could focus it to one particular area -broken arm? No problem. Skin torn open by a blade? Her typical day to day. This? She had no idea how to begin to heal every broken bone in her body at once. She maintained the steady stream of energy, until at last her magic sputtered out. That worried her, never had she called upon her mana and have it go silent on her.

 _You've_ _used a lot of magic today,_ she told herself firmly, _you’re not even supposed to be **alive.**_

_Perhaps you will surprise it. Find a way._

Cullen. The hope in his voice, mixed with the certainty that he would never see her again had fueled her. They may have gotten off to a rocky start -had she truly asked him about chastity vows? There was _teasing_ , and then there was typical _foot-in-mouth_ Linette teasing- but when he looked at her with those honey golden eyes, her heart had stuttered and then began to race. Perhaps he had known how much she had needed somebody, _anybody_ to believe in her at that very moment.

Certain that she wouldn't die in the next couple of minutes, she pushed herself up. The shivering would not go away. She still couldn't feel her toes, but at least she knew for certain that it was the cold and not her spine like she’d feared.

 _Maker, but you’re made of something sturdy aren't you?_ her father had laughed after she’d fallen going down the stairs. Her mother had rushed towards her, but before she could get to her, Linette jumped up and showed her bloody hands to her Papa. _See? She’s fine._

_I’m fine._

She didn't know how long she walked, had to stop and rest much too often for her liking. She pulled out a healing potion from her pouch, shuddering at the taste and cursing that she didn't carry any lyrium potion. Running on fumes and prayers wasn't going to get her far. The light at the end of the corridor gave her hope, but her stomach sank as she saw wraiths and shades. Her hand pulsed and crackled with green light and without even thinking about it she flung her hand in the air as if she was closing a rift.

And her jaw dropped when she saw a small rift open up and _obliterated_ every single one of the demons. She couldn't think about this now, not when she needed to find the others. Had to make certain that them burying Haven hadn’t been for nothing.

Linette could deal with her sore body, even though it was still new to her. She’d led a relatively pain free life. The cold that assaulted her when she stepped out of the tunnel and into the mountain side? She had no protection for this, was not at all dressed for it. Lifting her arm over her face in an attempt to stop the wind for hitting her face, she thought of casting a barrier to at least take care of that. Found she couldn't even conjure a bit of magic for it.

She began to pray. Forced herself to keep moving forward, while parts of the Chant of Light ran through her head.

_Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow._

Keep moving. Don’t stop. If you stop, you may not start again.

_In their blood the Maker's will is written._

Make sure you’re not getting lost. Find a way to mark where you've been. If you get lost in this, you’re done. There is no coming back. You can’t heal the cold away.

Wolves. Their howling echoed around her, and she fought to ignore them. Her hand glowed its eerie green, as if it knew danger was near.

 _The one who repents, who has faith,  
_ _Unshaken by the darkness of the world,  
_ _She shall know true peace._

The shivering was getting worse. Her fingers were numb, and when she reached a campfire she almost wept with relief before she remembered that the tears would most likely freeze on her face as they fell. There were dying embers in there, and it gave her hope. An ember of her own, that settled in her heart. _Hope_.

 _O Maker, hear my cry:  
_ _Guide me through the blackest nights  
_ _Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked  
_ _Make me to rest in the warmest places._

Don’t stop. You can’t stop. Move, Trevelyan, _move_.

Andraste's ass, but that voice was stern. She knew that voice, didn't she?

The snow was nearly knee-deep now. Linette could barely lift her foot, it was taking too long. She could feel her body starting to shut down. Her limbs stiff, her face numb. If she shut her eyes, she feared she’d never open them again.

Keep going. Don’t you dare stop.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed as she sank into her knees, head bowed. “I can’t, I _can’t_.”

“ _There_! It’s her!”

Maker, but if that voice wasn't a healing magic all of its own kind. With that thought, with the vision of Cullen running towards her, she offered up another apology and let go.


End file.
